My Diary
by TheHylian
Summary: Ruto has kept a diary ever since she met Link, and finally, she shares it with her beloved friends. RxL
1. Chapter I

**_MY DIARY_**

DISCLAIMER  
_This is a diary by Ruto, through me, for Ruto, about Link, and all rights are reserved to Nintendo, through Ruto. Only by her most sacred of friends may read this, so be wary. She warns you, don't spam, or she'll kick your tail. She also warns, don't steal this from her. This includes plagiarizing in any way, shape, or form, along with re-creating this, naming it your own, and/or rewriting this with different words, but with the exact same or similar plot. She once again warns, don't be a bitch. And now she says her thanks._

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Follow the above guidelines, or else. That's just the beginning; read all this: This diary will have 5 entries in it per chapter, but I might have to add more to it than that later on. Chapters will not be named, except for Chapter I, Chapter II, Chapter III, Chapter IV, etc. The dates are arranged by how many days after she first met Link it was. So, for instance, if the entry states _'Day 7'_, it means that entry was written 7 days after she first met Link. Got it? Good. If you don't understand for some unknown reason, either e-mail me or state it in your review. She didn't write in this every day, so some days, weeks, or even months may be skipped. I will accept ideas, but they must be reasonable. For instance, I won't write about Ruto's and her father's sex life, not even if a billion people wanted me to. I **will** give you some credit for your idea if you post it. This is rated T for a reason, mostly because of romance, strange bits of humor, and because I will occasionally cuss, ok? Good. And holy shit, I just realized it, but my both this and my other fic are _romance_, and I'm a guy. Damnit. Also, flames, bitchy readers, etc. are not welcome. Everything will be in italics. If you don't like it, too bad. Ruto has her opinions, and you have yours. I defend Ruto, and everything she does/says/thinks/whatever. Another thing: if you think that this'll be a short fic with 5 chapters or so, you are indeed incorrect. Think about it: 5 entries per chapter, and we've got a long 7 years or so. It might take 70 chapters just for one year. But hey, don't worry; I'll make sequels. In other words, there will be a total of 7 of these, so expect a bunch. And inside this chapter is a puzzle: figure out where I got the names of these countries from! It's really not hard, but the first two people who discover it get candies and cookies! No, really, I promise! Ok, have fun! **And if this note was too long for you, tough shit.**

SUMMARY   
Ruto has kept a diary ever since she met Link, and finally, she shares it with her beloved friends. RxL

* * *

_PART ONE, CHAPTER I_

Day 3  
_Link left us today. I feel so sad and lonely. After I told him about the Zora tradition, he packed up and left. I know he'll never forget about me, though…_

_Once he said goodbye to Daddy, he stuffed my engagement ring into his pack. I was waiting for him outside of the waterfall, and when he came by, we stood there, motionless. His colorful, blue eyes radiated his love for me. I knew he'd be back. And then he started to dash away, jumping over the spots where there was no ground. I stood there waving, with tears running down my face._

_I'll never forget our memories together. I remember how he held me high inside King Jabu-Jabu, and treated me like a princess. Well, you know what I mean. I also remember the fun we had swimming together in the Zora's Lake. Since he's a Hylian, he couldn't swim as well as I, but we still had fun. Oh, how I'll miss that boy…_

_With love,  
_-Ruto

Day 5  
_I've been sitting down next to the waterfall where Link got the Silver Scale, splashing my feet in the water aimlessly. Even now as I'm writing this, some Zoras are staring at me with disgust, their glares saying: 'Get over the guy. He's gone, and now he'll be a hero. He won't want a fish.'_

_Daddy said I got to stop sulking, but there's nothing else to do. My history books are boring, my swimming lessons are useless, my math teacher is sick, and my music teacher isn't in Hyrule: she's somewhere else. And besides, who wants to be friends with a spoiled, bratty princess? So, basically, I got nothing to do._

_I don't know how Zora's do it. Do they even know what a crush is? I feel horrible, like nothing means anything. But at least I know that, somewhere, Link is helping to save my family and I, somehow._

_That's all for now- Daddy is saying that I should go catch fish or something._

_With lots of love,  
_-Ruto

Day 11  
_Oops, I haven't updated this in a while. I'm a bad girl._

_My math teacher is back, and she's teaching us how to do fractions. Ptcha, I learned this years ago. Maybe I'm too smart for myself. Tee hee! I'm still really sad about Link though, and I still don't know what to do. Maybe I'll leave Lake Hylia, and go somewhere else. I've heard that Gorons are hot men, according to the older women. But I always thought that Gorons were living rocks? Oh well, maybe I'll ask Daddy about that. He's king and all, so he must be smart. But if Gorons are hot, what'll they do? I hope it's nothing bad._

_Or maybe I'll go visit the Shiekah. I know that they live somewhere along the edges of Hyrule, because that's what everyone always says. They might be able to let me have some fun._

_Or no! I know! There's _got_ to be other living Zoras! There are barely any in and around Lake Hylia, so maybe there are other places! I've got to research this…_

_With excitement,  
_-Ruto

Day 12  
_Today in Math we're learning decimals. Oh whoop-de-doo. My uncle taught me this years ago, but he can't teach me any more: he died. It's ok though; I'm all better now. But if Link were to die, then… I might as well kill me before whoever this Ganondorf is, does._

_I did some research last night and early this morning about Zoras. My history books really helped, because they had a map, and it showed that east and north of Hyrule was a large country known as Yulher, and to the south was a small country called Luhyre. To the west and south a bit was a place called Relyuh. I bet Ganondorf wants to destroy those places, too…_

_My atlas showed that the boundaries of those countries have changed a bit, as have ours, so I bet there was a war a while ago. My that's somewhere in my history books, too… My atlas also showed that Yulher, to the north, had lots and lots of water in it, so there's got to be Zoras there. I'll ask Daddy about it._

_With love,  
__­_-Ruto

Day 14  
_I've decided: I'll be going to Yulher. But mean Daddy said that I couldn't go till my next birthday, which is in 7 months. And he also promised to share a secret with me on that day! I _love _secrets! I guess in the meantime I'll study Yulher some more…_

_I wonder what'll happen to me once I'm at Yulher. Well, Daddy says I got a whole seven months to figure it. He doesn't seem very happy about. Maybe that's because I don't have a mommy. I don't know why, though. Everyone else does. But Daddy says it's ok. I bet he's sad because once I leave he'll have nobody to be friends with. Poor Daddy. Oops, sorry! I got to go now! My math teacher, Mrs. Piklestic, is yelling at me because I should be practicing how to do add fractions, not writing! Oh well, bye then!_

_With a smile,  
_-Ruto

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I hope you guys liked it! Please, tell me what you think of this idea! And yes, these are meant to be a bit short-ish!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter II

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Heh, heh, I noticed that, when I created this, I made a typographical error. I first named it 'Mr Diary'. Woopsidoos! I then immediately changed it to 'My Diary', but it's still sorta funny. Anyway, expect every chapter to be around 1,000-1,500 words, total. I know that's really short, but IMO, even five entries per chapter is stretching it. Think about it, if I put in like 10 entries for every chappie, wouldn't it get tiring eventually? So, I narrowed it done to five. However, if I get reviews that disclaim this theory of mine, I'll add in more, or if I feel like it, I'll put in maybe 6 or 7. And, like my 'Eternal Love', the very last chapter of this fic will consist of _every single chapter_ put together. Author's notes will be deleted, and there won't even be chapter numbers. Ruto occasionally posts riddles in her diary, and if you figure them out before she does, you get a prize, but I won't tell you what it is yet! For most riddles, it takes Ruto at least a good while, so you guys have a good bit of time… So, have fun!

* * *

CHAPTER II

Day 19  
_Mrs. Piklestic took my journal away from me, even though I'm a princess. She said that, even though I'm very special, I still have to pay attention in class. Right now I'm sitting next to Jabu-Jabu. He's really friendly, once you get to know him. I think he's sorry for swallowing me…_

_In the past few days, I've been really, really, REALLY bored. There's nothing to do, nobody to play with, and I know every inch of our waters like the back of my fin. It's sad really. There's just nothing to do…_

_Daddy gave me a riddle to solve. It's really weird though, and I don't understand it. When I asked him about it he said that I'm probably thinking wrong. Oh well, here it is:_

0 equals 4  
1 equals 3  
2 equals 3  
3 equals 5  
4 equals 4  
5 equals 4  
6 equals 3  
7 equals 5  
8 equals 5  
9 equals 4  
10 equals 3  
11 equals ?

_What's eleven equal? I don't understand…_

_That's all for today! Bye!_

-Ruto

_Day 20_  
_Today I went to the shop, and there was a really pretty book there. It had pink all over it, and looked really neat. The sale price read: _'60 rupees for this one of a kind book: 'The Great Zoranian War of Yulher: A Complete Analysis'_. I only had 40 rupees in my piggy-bank, so I asked them to hold it. They said they could only hold it for up to 5 days. Dang. That means that I only have 5 days to get 20 more rupees. I got to figure out a way to get the kind of cash…_

-Ruto

_Day 22_  
_Daddy said that if I help the community, he'll pay me. I didn't know what that meant, though, so I asked him. He said that if I help cook food, if I dig rocks from underneath our cavernous home to expand our waters, or if I help my teachers out somehow, I'll get paid. But he said that he'll only pay me 4 rupees per thing I help out with. I'll do the math right here:_

3 days left equals 12 rupees if I only do one thing per day

If I do two things every day I'll have 12x2 equals 24 rupees

I can be lazy for a day and only do 2 things for 2 days, then 1 thing for the last day.

_That makes sense. I don't think I'll help my teachers, though, because not a lot of them like me…_

_That's all for today! Bye!_

-Ruto

_Day 23_  
_Today was the first day I helped our community. I picked rubble off of our lake's floor, and wow, it was tiring. I only picked up two, they were so heavy. I don't know how those men do it all day… My daddy says I should develop some muscles, though…_

_Last night I had a dream that I was standing next to Link, but we were both a lot older. In my dream he looked me in the eye, and I felt all queasy and stuff. I remember that I raised my arms and something really shiny fell from the sky, but I don't remember anything after that. Daddy said that it's just a dream; it'll probably never be true. But I _WANT _it to be true, Daddy!_

_With giddiness,_

-Ruto

_Day 25_  
_I don't know what to do. I'm really tired from my chores, mostly because the store said that now the book would be leaving their shelves by tomorrow, so I had to work extra hard today. I'm pooped, and right now I'm lying in my bed writing this. There's nobody to play a board game with, and my books are all really boring. I wish I had 'The Great Zoranian War of Yulher: A Complete Analysis' to read right now, but I don't… _

_Being a princess is hard. I wonder what being a queen is like. Probably way harder than picking rocks up off of the seafloor. I don't know. Oh, and Daddy gave me a hint for the riddle from a few days back. Well, actually, he gave me _three _hints, but they're not much. Here's the complete version:_

0 equals 4  
1 equals 3  
2 equals 3  
3 equals 5  
4 equals 4  
5 equals 4  
6 equals 3  
7 equals 5  
8 equals 5  
9 equals 4  
10 equals 3  
11 equals ?  
12 equals 6  
13 equals 8

_And the only numbers that equal three are 1, 2, 6, and 10. I'll never figure this out…_

_He says that if I can figure it out soon, he'll let me start feeding Jabu-Jabu again. Ever since he swallowed me, Daddy doesn't want me going near him with food, which is a major disappointment for me, because I love Jabby (that's my nickname for him). Daddy also said that he should give me singing lessons. He says that because I always sing in the shower, and he says that if I like singing so much, I should learn how to sing better. Maybe I'll be able to sing to Jabby! I hope so!_

_Ok, I've written a lot. Bye-bye!_

-Ruto

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
I find this funny, but not many else will, I'm sure. You see, the day after I posted the first chapter, I heard of 'Flowers For Algernon', which is a story about a mentally retarded guy getting surgery which made him smart, and you read the story through his journal. I've only read the shortened version of it, but still, I find the similarity a tad humorous…

**xXx- TO BE CONTINUED... -xXx  
TheHylian**


End file.
